miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Future Queen Bee/@comment-30914926-20191230191001
You know I was thinking who new Queen Bee could possibly be and I got to an interesting idea. Remember those old concepts arts where Chloe supposed to be Marinette's friend (I'm talking about the photo when she, Mari and Alya are at the fashion show). I was looking at the photo of future Queen Bee and I have spotted some similarities between her design and Chloe's old design (the photo is so blurry but you can see similar hair and possibly blue eyes when you look closer) and I could think that maybe new Queen Bee could be expectations of Chloe if she could change her ways and become friends with Marinette. On the Internet, there's a thousand fanfics, fan comic, fan arts and any fan base creation which we can see that Chloe and Marinette finally manage to become friends and be nice to each other. So what if new Queen Bee could be a better version of our expectations about Chloe's better persona and finally making up with Marinette. New Queen Bee suppose to be a sweet character, so why she shouldn't be a sweet new best friend to Marinette and finally make bug, fox and bee trio which possible entire fandom waited for since it was revealed who will be Queen Bee and Rena Rouge. I want to return again to her design. She seems to have short, straight platinum hair, similar skin to Chloe's and blue eyes(possibly). We already seen Melody's character who suppose to be female best friend of Marinette's when quantic kids still existed and being short of mix between Alya and Chloe (similar look to Chloe: blond hair, blue eyes, as superheroine having yellow suit with black accent; being friends with Marinette like Alya and also wielding a flute), and again when we see older's Chloe's designs we can see that she's actually nice girl who is friend to both Adrien/Felix and Marinette. Since Felix returned in Miraculous, then why wouldn't Thomas add his other old concept design and make this Chloe's better persona version. Since it was revealed that in season 4 there will appear, secret sibling, then what if the old concept of Amber Bourgeois could actually get bring back to life and appeared in a series, I know she's fan-base creation but Thomas could be inspired by that's the idea and also make it true in some way. Since I already pointed so many information about who could be new Queen Bee let's add this all together: New Queen Bee could be sweet, nice, somehow shy and nervous and even clumsy as Marinette, but still excited about many things and supportive friend, she could be long lost Chloe's sister who could possible be neglected by her biological parents and instead put somewhere in adoption (which will be too dark for this show) or give to some Aunt or Uncle who could possibly won't be able to have own child (Spider-man arc) and then come back to Paris after Bourgeois couple wants to fix everything through 14 years (I guess their relationship starts to ruin after Chloe was born or even before) and bring back her and (possible) her adoptive parents, caretakers, so she could start to go to Marinette school and become her close friend. That's only my idea/theory about who could possibly be, but since we already know that she's sweet character and giving another traitorous bee would be lame, since Chloe already put mask of Tara Markov in Battle of Miraculous (luckily she didn't die after her betrayal) so maybe we will get something which was forgotten in the past and get dug out again to rise and shine. (sorry for my English)